The One Where James Finds Out
by CarliProngs
Summary: Lily finalmente descobre o que sente por James, mas será que já é tarde demais? *baseado em Ross/Rachel de Friends*


Levantei minha cabeça assim que ouvi a voz de Marlene, minha melhor amiga. Eu estava no Salão Comunal, sentada em uma das mais confortáveis poltronas, lendo um livro, quando ela chegou conversando com Remus.

- Não é como se eu nunca tivesse pensado nisso. Só não entendi direito.

Eles pareciam animados discutindo algo que eu não entendi bem, mas pararam no momento que me viram e vieram em minha direção.

- Oi, Lils! - Marlene me cumprimentou enquanto se acomodava na poltrona ao meu lado.

- E aí, ruiva? - Remus disse enquanto se sentava no sofá em minha frente.

- Oi. – respondi sorrindo - Onde estavam?

- Eu estava na biblioteca e encontrei Marlene no caminho.

- Ainda não entendi o que você foi fazer na biblioteca. Estamos de férias.

- É, mas tinha que revisar algumas coisas.

- Você tem convivido muito com a Lily, Remus. Pode parar com isso ou vai ser expulso dos Marotos.

- Não se pode ser expulso, Marlene. Não é uma seita.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Além disso - ela disse enquanto vasculhava o salão com o olhar - Ai, merda! Lily, não olhe.

- O quê? - eu disse, seguindo a mão erguida dela com o olhar e assim que achei o que exatamente ela estava apontando, pude entender imediatamente o que ela quis dizer.

James Potter adentrava o Salão com sua nova namorada, Julie. Eles se sentaram em um lugar próximo à porta e começaram a se agarrar.

Bom, a questão é que, de uns tempos pra cá, eu descobri que gosto de James. Eu meio que percebi que o que me incomodava nos seus pedidos para sair era a minha resposta negativa automática. Eu sei que não faz muito sentido, mas enfim...

- Ah, ok. Eu não me importo - eu disse enquanto desviava o olhar da cena patética - Tenho um encontro amanhã.

- Ei. Um encontro? - Remus perguntava com cara de assustado.

- É. Com um Corvinal que eu encontrei nos jardins ontem. Michael, o nome dele. Nós vamos ao Três Vassouras.

- E o James e...

- Meu ciúme doentio? Bom, apesar de ter sido engraçado - sorri para a expressão assustada que permanecia em seu rosto - eu optei pela minha sanidade.

- Então você está bem em relação a isso? - ele fez um gesto com a cabeça em direção a James.

- Claro, estou levando a vida.

A verdade é que, apesar de ter aceitado o convite de Michael, não tinha superado essa história toda com o James. Quando eu descobri que estava apaixonada, fiquei remoendo aquilo por muito tempo, sem saber o que fazer. Tempo o suficiente para ele se cansar de mim e arranjar outra namorada. Fiquei em total desespero e desabafei tudo pra Marlene, só que Remus ouviu a conversa e, até então, tem tentado me ajudar. O que não é muita coisa, já que ele não fez nada além de me prometer não contar a James.

- Que bom que você está levando, porque ele está vindo prá cá com aquela piranha. - Marlene disse, sem esconder o olhar de nojo.

- Oi, pessoal. - James cumprimentou, enquanto se acomodava com Julie no sofá, ao lado de Remus.

- Oi. - nós respondemos em coro.

- Remus, você já olhou com seu tio o preço do gato?

- Eu já mandei uma carta, mas ele não respondeu.

- Você vai comprar um gato? - Marlene perguntou.

- Nós vamos comprar um gato. - James respondeu, apontando para si mesmo e para a piranha.

- Juntos? Os dois?

- É. Uma semana com um de nós, a outra semana com o outro. - Julie, a piranha, respondeu, dando um sorriso para mim.

- Oh! Não é adorável? - respondi com o máximo de cinismo que pude reunir.

- É, eu sei... - Julie respondeu.

- Olhe só! Preciso ir. - disse enquanto olhava para um relógio imaginário - Tenho um encontro.

- Mas não é amanhã? - Remus disse.

- É, mas eu preciso começar a me arrumar agora. O Michael - enfatizei o nome como se tratasse do Príncipe da Inglaterra - merece todo o tipo de produção.

Levantei da poltrona e arrumei minha saia, indo em direção à escada que levava aos dormitórios.

- Tenham uma boa noite - dei um sorriso final e rezei para que aquele gato morresse engasgado com uma bola de pelo.

Acordei no dia seguinte pensando seriamente em desmarcar o encontro, alegando dor de cabeça, mas não podia perder o resto da minha dignidade. Eu iria sair com o Michael, iria me divertir e, se possível, chegaria no castelo contando aos quatro ventos o quão maravilhoso ele era.

Nós tínhamos combinado que ele me pegaria na porta do Salão Comunal da Grifinória por volta das 19h, então tive a tarde livre para conversar um pouco com Marlene sobre o assunto e terminar o livro que estivera lendo no dia anterior.

Por volta das 17:30, comecei a me arrumar. Tomei um banho demorado e fui pensar na roupa. Por fim, depois de muita insistência de Marlene, escolhi um vestido preto de gola um pouco alta e mangas curtas com uma meia da mesma cor e uma sapatilha. Deixei meus cabelos soltos e resumi a maquiagem em um pouco de lápis e rímel. Saí do dormitório exatamente as 18:58 e, assim que abri o retrato da Mulher Gorda, encontrei-o e fomos para Hogsmeade.

O Três Vassouras não estava exatamente cheio, assim, nós conseguimos uma mesa mais ao fundo do pub.

- Você é uma nascida trouxa, certo? Como é o mundo deles? – ele começou. - Meus pais disseram que eles se comunicam através de um aparelho que...

- Quanto tempo vive um gato?

- Um gato?

- É, é. Um gato. Quanto tempo ele dura? Sabe, supondo que ninguém o jogue embaixo de um ônibus em movimento.

- Bom, eu não sei exatamente. Uns 15 ou 16 anos, provavelmente.

- Ah, que maravilha.

- Boa noite, meus queridos. O que vão querer? - Madame Rosmerta aparecera com seu usual bloco.

- Uma cerveja amanteigada, por favor - Michael pediu.

- E pra você, querida?

- Um Whisky de fogo.

Michael e Rosmerta me olharam um pouco assustados, mas fingi que não vi. Alguns minutos depois, ela voltou com os pedidos e eu, desnorteada e só pensando no maldito gato de James, bebi meu Whisky praticamente de uma vez.

- Quando você aceitou sair comigo, achou que eu era mais interessante, não é?

- Michael, não é você. Desculpe, mesmo. É que... Bom, não é tão sério quanto pode parecer, mas um amigo meu vai comprar um gato com a namorada.

- É, parece mesmo...

- É que, poxa, eles acabaram de começar a namorar.

- Esse cara... Por um acaso ele é um ex-namorado seu?

- Não - eu ri - bem que ele queria.

Enquanto nós conversávamos, eu percebi que meu copo de Whisky tinha se enchido sozinho e que havia aparecido umas mini-tortas na mesa. Teria que parabenizar Madame Rosmerta depois.

- Bom, Michael. Vamos falar um pouco de você, ok?

- Ah, sim. Claro. O que você quer saber?

- Você já comprou um bichinho com alguma namorada?

- Na verdade, não.

- Quero dizer, é um gato. Sabe, um gato! Porque eles não compram, sei lá, um mini-pufe?

- Vocês vão querer mais alguma coisa? - Madame Rosmerta reapareceu com seu simpático sorriso.

- Não! Só a conta, por favor.

- Ok, eu já volto - ela saiu e eu percebi o quanto estava sendo chata com o pobre do menino.

- Ai, céus. Você não está se divertindo, está?

- Não, eu estou. Claro que estou. É só que gatos não são meu assunto preferido, entende.

- Ai Merlin, olha o meu estado. Estou num encontro, com um cara super bacana e não consigo parar de pensar no maldito James com seu gato e com aquela piranha da Julie. Sabe, eu quero esquecê-lo. Raios, por que eu não consigo?

- Olhe, eu já terminei com uma namorada que estava comigo há 2 anos e acabei esquecendo. Você vai conseguir. Não vê isso agora porque não pôs um ponto final nessa história.

- Merlin, ponto final! É isso. É disso que eu preciso. Cara, você é brilhante. Como eu não pensei nisso antes?

Tomei mais um gole do meu Whisky (na verdade, eu acho que essa coisa do copo se encher sozinho fez com que eu tomasse mais de uma garrafa em uma só noite) e pensei como seria a melhor maneira de dar um ponto final.

- Como eu faço isso? - perguntei para um Michael um pouco assustado com minhas reações.

- Bom, não existe só uma maneira. Pode ser qualquer coisa que a faça dizer: "Esqueci você".

- Esquecer. É isso aí. Vou dizer pra ele que eu esqueci. Me arranja um pergaminho e uma pena.

- Eu... O quê?

- Um pergaminho e uma pena. Eu vou escrever pra ele, oras.

Ele conjurou o pergaminho e me entregou. Eu pude perceber que ele queria que aquilo acabasse o mais rápido possível, mas não liguei. Eu tinha um ponto final a dar.

_Querido James,_

_Eu estou escrevendo para dizer que está tudo bem. Estou realmente feliz por você e seu gato, que a propósito, deveria se chamar Michael._

_Sabe, eu estou falando de nomes, então, obviamente, eu esqueci você. Isso mesmo: eu esqueci você. E isso, meu amigo, é o que chamam de ponto final. _

_Com carinho, _

_Lily Evans. _

Acabei de escrever a carta e a li em voz alta para Michael. Confesso que tive um pouco de dificuldade, porque as letras pareciam um pouco embaralhadas para mim.

- Pronto. Você deu um ponto final, parabéns. Será que poderíamos voltar para o castelo agora?

Eu entreguei a carta para a minha coruja, Anne (na verdade, não sei como diabos ela sabia que eu precisava dela, mas ela estava lá), e voltei para Hogwarts com Michael. Quase caí algumas vezes, mas ele foi muito prestativo e me segurou. Me despedi dele com um muito obrigada e fui para o Salão Comunal, pensando em como ele era realmente legal.

Minha cabeça doía. Na verdade, ela não só doía... Era como se ela estivesse prestes a explodir em mil pedacinhos. Quando eu finalmente consegui levantar da cama, a única coisa que eu queria era correr até a enfermaria, inventar alguma desculpa e descolar uma poção que fizesse com que pudesse pelo menos respirar sem sentir que despencaria a qualquer momento.

Nunca tinha reparado como a enfermaria era longe do Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Demorei horas (ou minutos) pra chegar lá e Madame Pomfrey demorou mais algumas horas até decidir que a minha desculpa era válida e me dar a poção. Ela disse que eu teria que esperar alguns minutos para que a poção fizesse efeito, então decidi voltar para minha cama.

- Oi, Lily.

Olhei para cima e percebi que era James quem me cumprimentava. Eu estava perto do retrato da Mulher Gorda e ele parecia estar chegando do Salão Principal. Juntei toda a minha força para responder, mas no final só saiu um gemido (ou um rosnado, não sei bem).

- E aí, como foi o seu encontro?

- Eu acho que nós fomos ao Três Vassouras e eu sei que tinha Whisky de Fogo.

Ele riu e disse a senha para o retrato.

- Julie está me esperando na Salão Principal. O tio do Remus disse que iria nos entregar o gato em Hogsmeade hoje à tarde e estou indo pegar o pagamento dele no meu dormitório.

Olhei para ele, enquanto pensava em uma resposta, e acabei o encarando descaradamente.

- Por que exatamente você esta me olhando assim?

- Não sei. Eu acho que sonhei com você noite passada. Não lembro direito.

- Hmm, ok. Bom, eu acho que é aqui que nos separamos.

Nós havíamos acabado de subir as escadas e estávamos parados no hall que separava os dormitórios femininos e masculinos.

- É. Boa compra de gato pra você - eu disse enquanto abria a porta do meu dormitório.

- Hey, Lils.

- Oi.

- Tem uma carta sua na porta do meu dormitório.

- Carta minha?

- É - ele disse enquanto abria a carta e começava a ler - quem é Michael?

Foi aí que caiu a ficha. Michael, o Whisky, a carta, o ponto final. Fiz a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça e pulei nas costas dele, tentando tirar a carta das suas mãos. Na verdade, eu também o arranhei, mas ele não largou a carta.

- Você... Você me esqueceu?

- Ai, Merlin - eu percebi que ainda estava nas costas dele e desci.

- Você me esqueceu? - ele me olhava como se eu fosse completamente doida.

Eu fui em direção a parede, me encostei e fui escorregando ate alcançar o chão. Não acreditava que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo.

- E quando foi que você se lembrou de mim?

Eu coloquei a cabeça entre meus joelhos e comecei a praguejar baixo.

- Lily, o que foi?

- Bom... É que... Ultimamente... Eu ando sentindo algo por você.

- Você... Sentiu algo por mim.

- É, e daí? Você sentiu algo por mim antes! - eu levantei meu rosto e apontei pra ele, como se o acusasse de algo inaceitável.

- E... quando exatamente você percebeu isso?

- Um pouco antes de você conhecer a Julie.

- Julie! - ele disse como se lembrasse que havia esquecido o gás aberto em casa – Ai, meu Merlin.

Eu me sentia horrível. Minha cabeça girava e meu estômago havia feito uma visita aos meus pés.

- E agora você me esqueceu? - ele se abaixou, ficando um pouco mais alto que eu.

- Você me esqueceu? - eu retruquei.

Foi aí que um patrono em forma de ovelha apareceu e disse com a voz de Julie:

- James, querido, o tio do Remus está nos esperando.

E eu me perguntei como diabos aquela vagabunda sabia conjurar um patrono corpóreo. Era o tipo de coisa que eu fazia desde o 5º ano, mas eu era nerd. Ela é uma piranha qualquer, não devia ter capacidade pra isso.

- É a Julie! Eu já estou indo. - ele disse como se o patrono ainda estivesse ali.

- Você vai embora? - eu perguntei desesperada. Como ele podia me deixar aqui sozinha depois disso tudo?

- Eu preciso ir. Não vou lidar com isso agora. Eu tenho uma namorada e vou comprar um gato.

Ele me olhou e desceu as escadas correndo. Tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em como eu era estúpida e em como ele era covarde. Decidi me levantar dali e tomar um banho frio. Talvez eu pudesse me afogar na água.

Passei o resto do dia deitada em minha cama. Ainda não estava me sentindo exatamente bem e também não estava disposta a fazer nada. Marlene se mostrou muito solidária e buscou comida pra mim, além de ouvir tudo. Já era noite e resolvera ler mais um pouco, quando a porta abriu num estrondo.

- Como diabos você conseguiu entrar aqui? - perguntei para um James que vinha em direção a minha cama.

- Eu não comprei um gato - ele disse parando em minha frente.

- Bom, isso é... Interessante. - eu disse me levantando.

- Não. Não é interessante. Não é nada interessante. Na verdade, é o oposto de interessante.

- Ta, ok. Eu entendi.

- Você não podia ter dito que sentia algo por mim!

- O quê?

- Eu estava bem com a Julie! Eu finalmente estava conseguindo te esquecer.

- E eu estava bem sozinha. Você acha que é fácil pra mim te ver com a Julie?

- Pois então você deveria ter falado antes!

- Eu não sabia antes!

- O ponto é que eu não preciso disto agora. É tarde demais. Eu estou feliz. Este navio está navegando.

- Então você vai simplesmente esquecer o que sentia por mim?

- Faço isso há muito tempo. Fiquei bom nisso.

- Então vá! Faça isso. Eu não preciso do seu navio estúpido.

Ele deu as costas e se dirigiu em direção à porta. Eu fui atrás dele e gritei enquanto ele começava a descer as escadas:

- E tem mais. Agora é o ponto final!

Bati a porta, tranquei-a e voltei pra minha cama. No momento em que me sentei, comecei a sentir as lágrimas descendo pelo meu rosto. Comecei a murmurar que eu não precisava dele e que aquilo era ridículo, quando ouvi a porta bater.

Imaginei ser Marlene, então a abri.

James estava lá, parado. O segundo em que nossos olhos se encontraram foi o suficiente pra eu perceber que tudo aquilo dito antes era mentira.

Ele deu dois passos em minha direção e me beijou.

O verdadeiro ponto final teria que esperar.

N/A: aêaê, finalmente eu estou de volta! *-*

Bom, essa fic foi baseada em Friends, no relacionamento Ross e Rachael. Na verdade, eu editei a história do episódio "The One Where Ross Finds Out''.

Então, apesar de ter sido uma edição de um episódio, ou seja, eu não tive que ter muita criatividade pra isso, eu adoraria receber umas reviews lindas de vocês! Sério, é muito importante pra mim...

E por último, mas não menos importante, eu queria agradecer a linda da Thais Ferrere que teve a paciencia de betar isso pra mim... obrigada, mesmo! (:

Beijos para todos, :*


End file.
